Code BREAKER
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: "W-what's going on! What is this!" "Hmph. It will take more than a few pawns to stop us!" "Was what happened meaningless... was my death for nothing!" "A global calamity, demons walking the Earth... In other words, you have been deemed an unnecessary existence." "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you... DIE!" Opening Theme: "Enigmatic Feeling" by Ling Tosite Sigure
1. Sunday's Requiem

**...Fate is an unbending force. It is Divine Providence. It is the absolute authority. It is unbending, unyielding. It cannot be denied, and it cannot be turned away. It is the ultimate law.**

 **And yet, here you stand against fate, fighting with all of your strength, never bowing down to it. You do not bow, you do not heed, you refuse to acknowledge that it is absolute.**

 **If humans are flawed, then God is also flawed. If humans are imperfect, then fate shall be overruled... Humans shall always be a paradox existence.**

 _ **You, who have torn fate asunder...**_

 _ **You, who have chosen to stay within the flow of time...**_

 _ **You, who have defied Divine Providence...**_

 **The days of ordeal are not lost... if you wish to obtain a better future, then continue to defy fate... continue to defy the divine order of the universe itself.  
**

 **I shall watch you closely, son of man... he who's name is Lelouch vi Britannia.**

 _ **Code BREAKER**_

"The First Day: Sunday's Requiem"

 _The Children of Man, who sought everlasting peace, meet the Dawns of Reckoning_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

The pain was worse than what he thought it would be.

As the sword ripped into his flesh, cutting straight through the muscle and arteries, pain erupted all across his chest, blood already beginning to pour out from the wound, despite the fact that the blade had only entered him a mere second ago. He gasped in shock, the blade poking out through the other side. He arched his back, repressing a scream of agony before his body became limp, his hand gripping unto Suzaku tightly. His fingers coiled around the coat, using him as a crutch. His breath was so short, so low it was almost like the whispers of the dead. Hell, he might as well already be among them at this point.

 ** _"L-Lelouch..."_** The raven-haired demon frowned ever so slightly, hearing Suzaku's choked sobs. He could see very faintly behind the purple orb of the infamous mask the tears that began to stream down his face, his teeth grinding together harshly from beneath the black face mask. His chin rested against his shoulder, peering out at the world. As expected, all of them looked on in absolute shock and disbelief. Here, his greatest performance... his final miracle as Zero was unfolding right before their very eyes. He could see every one of their reactions. He repressed a smirk. Yes, this was how it should be, this is how the world should be... The world's hatred was placed on his shoulders. This was it... there was no stopping things now. The world would finally be at peace...

His sister would be at peace.

"Your punishment..." Lelouch gasped out weakly, barely clinging on to whatever life he had left. "Shall be thus... You will forever wear that mask... Living on as one who upholds truth... and justice..." His hand reached up, carressing the black cheek that had once instilled fear and awe into the hearts of men. "You will no longer live... as Suzaku Kururugi..."

 _ **"This Geass..."**_ Suzaku's voice said, his breath trembling. **_"I do solemnly accept."_**

He allowed a content smile to appear over his face. However, just before Suzaku began to wrench his blade out from the flesh-like sheath that it had found, he grew confused, seeing the looks of the Black Knights, of Rivalz who was in the crowd, not far from the transport... of his sister.

The Black Knights stared at the scene, faces wreathed with horror and shock. Kaname Ohgi, Nagisa Chiba and Kyoshiro Tohdoh couldn't believe what they were seeing, staring at the sight as if they were unable to ascertain whether or not this was a dream or reality. Shinichiro Tamaki, Empress Tianzi, Lady Kaguya, and even Kallen were crying, tears falling from their faces and dripping down from their chin, the drops falling through the air and staining the ground upon which they landed on. Li Xingke held clenched teeth in his mouth, his eyes closed shut closed with his head low, as if respecting someone's wishes. Rivalz's face was beset in absolute horror, his eyes watery, jaw agape. It was the look of someone who had just witnessed his best friend being murdered, right before his very eyes. Nunnally stared at the sight in complete confusion, at first unable to understand what had happened before the gravity of the situation finally filled her mind, leaving her stunned and horrified.

Why had they adopted such expressions? Should they not be happy? Their enemy was killed, and at the hands of the one who would bring about the peace this world so richly deserved. So why... why did they look so... distraught? He wasn't able to understand it. But, perhaps, it would be better that way. He didn't need to understand their feelings now... not at this point. After all, the dead need not linger with the living.

The sword's tip left his chest, Suzaku's slender form stepping away. Lelouch's body was staggering, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. His body felt so heavy, almost like iron, and the red stain on his noble robes were growing, flowing down and removing the white purity. He had just reached the ramp when his foot caught onto the robe's tailings, causing him to stumble forward. His body flopped against it, rolling and tumbling before coming to a stop, his back sliding against it before reaching the main platform. A bloody streak ran across where he had fallen.

"L-Lelouch?"

He could faintly hear his sister's voice calling out for him. His vision was beginning to fail him. Everything was growing so blurry, like a mishmash of colors caught in a hazardous mess. He could hardly even move at all now. He no longer tried to. He would finally be able to leave this world for the new era of peace that his death would bring about. It would allow the world to move on, to forge peace with words at a table rather than force peace with blades at the battlefield. He was about to close his eyes, and wait for the reaper to claim him when he felt a pair of soft, gentle hands slip around his hand. Despite his body becoming cold, he felt a warmth embrace his hand, a familiar warmth that he had felt before, once so very long ago, back before everything started to spiral out of control.

"Y-you mean..." Nunnally's voice trembled. "T-this was all...?"

 _Ah..._ Lelouch smiled in content, the weakest thing on his face. Hah, how ironic that she should learn of it now. Then again, she was always so smart, able to figure things out ahead of everyone else. He had no doubt that, if he had not taken the necessary precautions, she would have learned the true face of Zero much earlier. _So, you've figured it out... Nunnally..._

"Oh, Big Brother..." Nunnally's voice cried and weeped, bringing his hand to her cheek. He could feel her tears of sadness fall and drip across his palm, staining them with the blood they were never able to rid themselves of, no matter how hard he tried to wash it away. It would always remain there as a dark reminder, a testament of the demon he had become. "I love you!"

 _...?!_

For a moment, Lelouch felt his resolve weaken. How... How could he leave her like this? No, this wasn't right... If he died... she would be left alone, wouldn't she? Even if she had Suzaku, who would be there to protect her in that new age, there would be no one there to hold her hand, to drive away the nightmares that plagued her in her sleep. How could he leave things like this? H-he had to...

...

...

..no, she would be safe. He knew she would be. After all, she was _his_ sister.

"Yes..." he spoke weakly, staring up at the fading blue sky that used to be so bright before. "I..." Images flashed by in his head. Peaceful memories, wonderful memories. "Destroyed..." Sad memories, heart-breaking memories, maddening memories. "The world..." He remembered when he first made that contract with C.C. that day in Shinjuku, becoming entranced with the power known only as 'Geass'. "And..." He remembered the peaceful days of Ashford Academy, back before he had become known as "Zero", back when he used to live in a lie, content with the shaky peace before encountering the resistance cell that changed his life. "Created it..." He remembered that time back when they were young, back when he, Nunnally, and Suzaku were nothing but children, living a short, yet wonderful life... Oh, how he wished he could return to those days.

But... There were no second chances. He did not deserve them.

"A...new..."

Finally, embracing that last, warm memory, Lelouch vi Britannia closed his eyes, and welcomed the sweet embrace of death.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Next time: Heaven's Discord  
_**

Author's Note: Okay, so apparently, fanfiction is being stupid, and for some ungodly reason, will not let me post this as a crossover fanfic. So, yeah, as you can see, at first this seems like a normal Code Geass fic, but come next chapter... Yeah, you'll understand. Anyway, tune in next time.


	2. Tuesday's Discord

**The world is but a small piece, a mere marble on a board without end, nor border. Humans existences are undefined, weak, and insignificant. They have no proof that they are capable of being able to exist. And yet... you fight for them, for the future they had lost.  
**

 **Time is like a river, a tranquil stream that bends and curves to the path destiny has laid out for it. No human can escape time. It brings us all to the same end.**

 **You cannot cover your ears, to block out the sounds of the reckoning.**

 **You cannot hide your eyes, from the death you shall bear witness to.**

 **If you have the strength to challenge time, then rise and fight destiny itself... Challenge Divine Providence once again.**

 **Show me once more, a miracle that can shed light on the darkness of the human heart.**

 _ **Code BREAKER**_

"The Second Day: Tuesday's Tragedy"

 _The Heavens are torn asunder, and trampled beneath the Discord of Tragedy  
_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"...ouch? Hey, Lelouch? Wake up, school's over."

Lelouch felt himself stir, his body aching around the arms. He felt a vast uncomfortable feeling centered at his neck, as if it was strained. "Mnrgh..." he groaned, feeling his eyes open. The world was blurred at first, nothing but a mix of colors dropped into water, and had to squint because of the light. After several blinks, the world began to restore itself to him. The first thing he saw was...

...Suzaku?

"Man, you look really tired." Suzaku said with a slight smile of exasperation on his face, leaning back with one hand at his shoulder, carrying a bag over his shoulder. Instead of the garbs he was supposed to wear, he was wearing the Ashford Academy uniform, except it was open to reveal the buttoned shirt, and with it, a yellow scarf around his neck. "Then again, I suppose that's what you get for staying up so late."

"What...?" Lelouch muttered, at first confused. What was going on? Shouldn't he be...

 _...?!_

Lelouch's eyes widened, his mind now fully awake. He shot up from his seat, now realizing that he was sleeping on his desk. "S-Suzaku?!" he shouted in shock, eyes wide. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Whoa, what's with that reaction?" the brown-haired teen said, taking a step back as a result of his sudden outburst. "Is it wrong for me to try and wake you up after finishing up with tests? Oh, speaking of tests, how did you do?"

Lelouch found himself confused and shocked. This was impossible. He knew he died. He felt Suzaku stab his blade straight through his chest, and dying while being embraced by his sister. He also perished, he knew that full well. So why... Why was he still alive?! Moreover, what the hell was he doing back at school?! Tests? What tests? And why was Suzaku acting friendly with him?

What the hell was going on?!

"Hey, Lelouch, you alright?" Suzaku asked, his face displaying worry. "You look pale... Did you get enough sleep?"

"...Y-yeah..." Lelouch nodded hesitantly, sweat pouring down his face as a result of his panic attack. "I was... just suffering from a nightmare is all."

 _I don't know what's happening, but..._ Lelouch thought, the gears in his mind turning and clicking together. _It might be better if I just play along..._

"A nightmare?" Suzaku frowned. "Well, I guess that's understandable. So, how did you do on you tests?"

"Fairly well, I suppose."

The youth chuckled at that. "I sort of figured that. You could probably ace a test, even in your sleep." he joked around. "Oh, by the way, have you heard about that **Nicaea** thing yet?"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. _Nicaea_? he wondered curiously, trying to recall if he had ever heard that term before. He searched his memory, but found nothing. The name itself was Greek, meaning "City of Victory". "No, I haven't." he answered truthfully, still bearing in mind about the confusion of being back at Ashford, alive and kicking with an apparently friendly Suzaku. And why in the holy hell was he wearing a scarf? "What is it?"

"It's this website that apparently shows your friends' deaths before they happen." Suzaku explained. A website that can show a video of your friend, before they died? Lelouch chuckled slightly, amused by the thought. Had he not known any better, he would say it was a Geass made digital. "It's been going on for a few months now, actually, and it's super popular too."

"Is that so..." Lelouch hummed before noticing something. "Wait, you said it's been going on for a few months?"

"Yeah."

"...Suzaku, this is going to sound weird, but what year is it?"

Suzaku brought up a questioning eyebrow before he answered, "It's 2017."

 _What?!_ Lelouch thought in shock. _B-but that's impossible! It's 2018!_

He just didn't understand it. The last thing he recalled was dying at Suzaku's hands, and that was it. He didn't remember anything after that. Was he dreaming? Was this a purgatory modelled after his own inner desires, a chance to live a normal life? Or did it have something to do with Geass? _Geass... That's got to be it._ he thought, realizing that only something like the Power of the King could be responsible. _But, what exactly was it? A time-travelling ability of some sort? Resurrection? No, that still doesn't explain what I'm doing here back at Ashford, much less with Suzaku._

"-och? Hey, Lelouch!"

"H-huh? S-sorry, what?"

"Man, how tired are you?" he joked. "I was asking if I could see your phone real quick."

"O-oh, yeah..." Lelouch nodded, taking out his phone from his pocket and handing it to his friend. "Sure." Suzaku opened it up, and punched in a few buttons before fiddling with it, and handing it back over to his friend. On his screen was apparently a website page, showing the word "NICAEA" in white, bold letters with "Ver2.0" on the upper right of the word, and below that was "A DEAD FACE DELIVERY SITE", with a logo resembling a diamond with a red side in between 'face' and 'delivery'. The background was strange, being a greenish blue grid with a deep blue color.

 _I suppose it's worth a try._ Lelouch thought, and began to register. Strangely, once he opted to sign up, he was asked for his full name, rather than a username with a password needed. Shrugging it off quickly, he entered his name.

 **[Lelouch Lamperouge]**

With that done, the screen shifted over to two silhouettes. He was unable to make out their features, other than appeared as a male, and the other, a female. He was apparently asked to choose a guide, with the option of the guide being male or female. Naturally, he chose the male figure, finding a sense of professionalism in it's presence. Once he made his decision, the silhouette was given shape. It was a young man dressed in a servant's outfit, with a black formal jacket with an overturned collar, folded down neatly with a pair of black dress slacks, a white dress shirt beneath the jacket with a purple bow with a triangular tipped end tied around the collar. He held a gentle, formal smile with soft, yet sharp eyes, with dark violet hair.

 _"Greetings to you, young master."_ the butler bowed, stunning Lelouch. He hadn't expected such an action, but thought it was perhaps apart of the programming of the application. _"I am Tico. I am the AI face of this application, here to serve you... and I will do so until the end of your journey."_ Well, that was something. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Tico was under the effect of Geass. _"Here, we shall show you images of death, but not simply those you come across of befriend... Rather, those who are bound to you by fate."_ Popping up next to Tico was an image showing some kind of stage, a giant crater on the ground. Something, likely a body, was heavily censored, with a pool of blood directly next to it. _"We shall inform you when a new video has been uploaded."_

The image vanished, and Tico bowed formally, a hand over his heart. _"Well then, we bid you luck, young master."_

And with that, the screen returned to normal, going back to the main menu screen of the app site. Suzaku smiled, seeing his friend's stupefied expression. "Well? Interesting, huh?" he asked enthusiastically. "Rivalz was the one who introduced me to it. It's actually been going on for two months now, and it's crazy popular."

"You said as much earlier." Lelouch pointed out, closing his phone and slipping it into his pocket. _What's going on? I don't ever recall this Nicaea being around last year. Well, THIS year, I should say. Also..._ He looked at his friend. _Suzaku doesn't appear to have any animosity, and if how he's acting is any indication, it likely means that whatever is going on, he might not know I'm Zero. Wait, if somehow... If I really ended up in the past, then..._ "Say, Suzaku? Have you ever heard of the Black Knights, or Zero before?"

"Zero? The Black Knights?" the brunette frowned, crossing his arm as he tilted his head, appearing to be deep in thought. After a few seconds, he shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell. Who're they? A new band?"

 _As I thought._ Lelouch narrowed his eyes. _If that's the case, then that would mean that I haven't gained Geass, or that Clovis has been killed. No, I can't be sure he's even around. If Suzaku has no idea who Zero is, or who the Black Knights are, then chances are that he isn't with the military any longer... But, wait, if that's the case, what is he doing here at Ashford Academy?_

That thought confused him. Suzaku hadn't become apart of the school system until after the fiasco regarding the Purebloods when they tried to kill Jeremiah after the "Orange Incident".

 _What the hell is going on here?_

"Oh, there you two are!"

Lelouch's eyes widened as he snapped his attention to the door. Entering the classroom was a familiar figure, one he could hardly forget at all. It was Kallen Kouzuki, his ace while he was still with the Black Knights before their betrayal... but she was different than how she would usually portray herself. Her sickly persona wasn't present at all, in any shape or form, and her hair was as wild as it ever was, complete with the red headband, the trademark clothing of the Kouzuki Resistance Cell.

"Hey, Kallen." Suzaku greeted, earning a startled look from Lelouch. Wait, they why was he greeting her so casually?! Those two should be at each other's throats by now! "What's up?"

"Nothing much, blockhead." the red-haired girl snorted before sporting a smile. "Anyway, I've been looking for you two. So, how were exams?"

"I dunno, to be honest. Lelouch here did pretty well, though."

"Why doesn't _that_ surprise me?"

Okay, this was getting confusing. If he was going by the theory of time travel, despite how confusing everything was, then how the hell did these two already know each other? "You guys already know each other?" he asked, earning confused looks from the both of them. Suzaku looked pretty disturbed, looking at Lelouch in concern. "Well, yeah, I should. The three of us have been friends since, well, forever."

"You okay, Lelouch?" Kallen asked him, looking worried. "You look kind of pale. Did you not get enough sleep."

"N-no... I think I'm still trying to wake up." He waved off their concerns, trying to put up his poker face. _This... this doesn't make any sense at all. How can the three of us be friends, even though Kallen is a member of a resistance cell?_ He shook his head. _No, I shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. They're small inconsistencies, but... It's obvious something is different. I need more information._

"Oh yeah, are you guys free?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't have any plans."

"As far as I know, yeah, I should be."

"In that case, you guys wanna come with me?" the green-eyed boy produced what looked like some kind of ticket from his pocket. "Rivalz gave me this earlier." Looking closely, it was indeed a ticket. It was showing two people, one a girl adorned in a white suit with a smile white hat sitting atop her crimson red hair, playing on a keyboard while the other was a buxom beauty dressed more elegantly, wearing a slender, black dress with her hair cut straight down to her shoulders. Sitting on her face was a pair of square, thin glasses.

Kallen seemed to recognize the duo, as her eyes widened in shock, and her jaw went slack. "You've gotta be kidding...!" she whispered. "Isn't this a ticket for the AiHinaStars concert over by the Sky Tower?!"

The Knight of Zero nodded. "Yeah. Rivalz wanted to go, but he said something came up, and wouldn't be able to make it, so he gave it to me. It's good for three people. So, you guys interested?"

The Guren pilot nodded eagerly, looking excited while Lelouch pondered. _A pop idol group? And they don't look familiar... Still, if I go out, I can asses the situation more._ "Sure, why not?"

"Alright!" Suzaku smiled brightly. "Let's go!"

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
